Expext What is Not Expected
by SoNotPerfect
Summary: She lost her family, and the boy she loved. Now she's the leader of a new group, only more stronger and wiser. She built up her walls and kept on fighting. Just when she needs to be at her strongest, she might be at her weakest. When he walks into the picture, will it save her, or kill her instantly. A Total/Max story.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back! I've been kind of busy with back to school, and then there has been that one guy interrupting my thoughts. And then there have been those days where I am a total disaster. The boring days, the busy days, the lazy days, you get my point. And so with that Total/Max story...a bit different from other stories.**

**My game plan: finish Finding the Ride, I will finish this story, and then the figgy and miggy. Then NO MORE Maximum Ride stories. I am actually getting into this one series, The Mortal Instruments. I haven't finished the first book. But before any stories of Clary and Jace, I will do a few Percy Jackson stories. I just saw the Sea of Monsters, I have to say I expect a lot more from it. The trailors made it look so exciting. I really thought some of the scenes did not have enough emotion. For example, (spoiler alert), Annabeth gets killled, and Percy shows no emotion change from the worried face to a dreadful, full of hate face. No change!**

**I'm getting off topic, sorry, but that is the plan. Now on with this story.**

**And...Action!**

**MAX**

"You need to go, Max." My blood was boiling. "You and Fang, are putting the flock at risk. How many times o one of us have too get hurt, while you are having a smooch off with Fang, for you to recognize that."

"So what, I'm supposed to walk off and leave, quit everything I've built up?" Angel sneered.

"You built us up, to the point of falling down. Take a break, go before anyone else gets hurt." she ordered. "Who thinks Max, should have a permanant vacation?" I squeezed my eyes shut, my ears hearing what I needed to know.

"Wait, Angel, are you serious about this?" Total asked. His small black wings, flapped, blowing hot air at my face.

"I am very serious." Her voice was stern and unwavering. Her fist were balled, her eyes narrowed. She had the same determined face as I did, when I was once stronger.

Angel held her fist high, Nudge slowly raising hers. Iggy shot his up without hesitation, and Gazzy was just confused. Fang refused to look at me, his black hair hiding the eyes I came to trust the most.

"Fang?" God I sound so weak. He finally looked up to me, his black eyes filled with pain. He curled and uncurled his hands. "No." I chocked.

"Let's face it, everything is knocked out of balance. I'm messing everything up." I stared at him, wasing my face of all emotion. In truth; I was hurt. After everything we had been through together, and he votes me out of the flock.

"You know where the door is Max. I would see fit to get your stuff and walk out of it."

My body screamed, as I stuffed little clothes I had into a bag. The chips crinkling, as I jammed a jacket.

I didn't say goodbye. My feet carried me out the door, and before I changed my mind, I went. After so many times, I wished to be myself, and be alone, never have I ever felt more alone. I'll admit, I sometimes wished the flock didn't exist, just so I didn't have to care for them all the time, but after having them for so long, all I felt was pain.

_2 years later_

"Honestly Jacob? Boy, you talk about getting a girl, and you don't even have manners. The least you could do, is eat like a person, instead of a dog."

"Oh Maylee, you fail to see I am not a person, but an aniamal. How many times do I have to say that, little sis?"

"You disgust me. You are still part human! I don't care how much animal DNA you have running in your veins."

"Will you two, shut up! I trying to think!" I yelled in fustration. Meet Maylee and Jacob, the brother and sister of this little gang. Not to mention the most annoying, and yet the oldest. They're 18, almost as old as me. I'm 19. So old, I know.

"Oiy! Max! Admit it! You don't have a brain to think!" Jacob laughed. I glared at him.

"You wouldn't be saying that with your head in a toilet. Tell me again, who saved your dumb ass, when you were haning by your feet over a hot boiling pot of water?" That shut him up. Maylee and Jacob, are more or less the smartest erasers ever created. So instead of the crazed monsters that used to chase me, they have actual sense of knowledge.

"Tell me again, why the hell are we on this stupid mission anyways?" Thank god for Maylee, to change the topic. Maylee, black and silver hair, dark blue eyes, and with the power to make pink look scary. She is more or less your average punk girl, just more girly, with the shiny studs, and the glittery denim jacket. Her hair is spiked in several different ways, her nose and lips peirced.

"Because Jeb, that bastard, said someone needed our help. I don't know who, he won't say."

"Let me guess, he didn't even say where in the building, this kid is either?" I shook my head. "So basically, walking into the hands of the devil, to find someone who may or may not even be alive, or even exist?"

"Yep! Perfect right? I said the same thing. The plan is easy. Sneak in. Make sure you listen in to your ear piece, Jeb will be giving us directions from there."

"Great. Just great. I knew I should have worn skin tight, spy outfit." Maylee scowled. Jacob laughed behind me.

"Right, because your outfit will save someone's life one day."

"You never know."

"Alright guys, let's get moving. Jacob gaurd our backs. Maylee, set the lure. Go fishing, now!" A little info, for those now joining in, Go Fishing means, lure the bad guys into one place, distract them from your main target. Maylee, just so happens to have a little special gift of melding into trees. Needless to say, she can randomly run out in the open, getting the attention, or setting the lure, runs into a large space, before melding into a tree unseen. She'll snap some branches here and there, keep them looking.

My job, was to climb the wall, before setting the call, or pulling my team back into the hatch.

I threy up the grappling hook, letting it snatch, before hooking up and climbing up. It was simple enough, but I really am dreading the 'Get down' part of the mission.

"Sibblings, front and center!" I yelled. I minute later, and Maylee was at my side, followed by Jacob.

"Captain," Jacob was stern. My stomach twisted. Jacob is never stern. "Jeb says there is an open route in the west part of the building. He says it's an easy in an out mission, this time."

"Thank god." Maylee muttered. I held my hand up, and nodded for Jacob to finish.

"Just drop. There will me a large cage in one of corners. The subject will be there. He says the hardest is getting him out of there. They've got a new cage, a bit more advance."

"Cool. Do you get Jayden's bombs?" I asked. Jayden is our bomb expert, though she creates bombs not for the fun of it, but the missions. Jayden was a sweet little 16 year old girl, with packing dead-man-walking punches. She is not anything powerful, the only human in our group, that has super strength and speed.

"I got them, but Maylee, just _had _to steal some and set them off. I only have three. Not ery powerful, Max."

"Damn it! Alright, we'll make do. Jacob, same as always. Hand your sister the bombs. Maylee, don't screw this up. Please? Like Jeb said, a simple in and out."

We moved quickly, taking our places. Jacob huttled down on the side of the building, knicking an arrow in his silver bow. Maylee scanned the roof, looking for our way in. When she found it, she growled low and soft.

"Found it." Great. I squatted in front of her, counting down my fingers. I hit one, and I dropped. I trusted my hands up, catching her hanging feet. A manuver hard to do. Took me 10 day to learn it myself. Another 12 with Maylee, timeing the jump perfectly.

My feet touched ground, I croutched, my fist balled and ready for action. The perimeter looked safe. No gaurds in the rooms for once, yet I had this gut feeling. Something wasn't right. Something was off.

I nudged Maylee's foot, and and caught her around the waist as she fell threw our way out.

It was dark in the room, a little light from the nighttime stars and the half full moon. Even with my great eye sight, I couldn't even see anything.

"Night Vision Goggles" I snapped my fingers and waited for the cold metal of tool needed. I slipped them on, and looked around. Nothing. the room was completly empty.

And then I saw the light flashiing fast.

"Abort! Abort the mission!" I yelled. I was too late. Fire exploded outward, pain lighting white circles behind my eyes. And then to add to the mix, sharp shiny knives flying straight at me, and red glowing eyes.

**So how is that? Boo? Good? Great? Better than great? Review! Other wise my Chubracabra will hunt you down and suck your blood.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am dearly sorry, for the spelling mistakes. School, family, and writing, not to mention checking for mistakes, is hard. Again sorry. **

**So, I noticed I got a follower...To you, thank you. I didn't think many people would enjoy something like this. **

**For the second chapter of this wonderful story,**

**And Action!**

**MAX**

You know, I always imagined death, easier. You die, and then you float in space, not needing to breathe or eat, not having thoughts, not needing to worry about the outside world, because you'd be dead.

When my death came, it was the exact oppsite. I was in extreme pain, my throat burned, I was weak, and to add on top of it all, I didn't know whether or not my team survived or not.

I think I laughed, when I remebered the famous quote, "Go to hell." Honeslty, people don't actually mean it because they don't even know if hell is real.

Funny how things happen like that. How life twines with death, really amazing if you think about it.

When the fire erupted, and the floating knives landed in my chest, I thought the glowing red eyes was the Grim Reaper. He knew when people ought to die, and how. Also knew, whether they deserved to go to the heavenly skies or not.

This "Grim Reaper" turned out to be a kid my age. 16 feet of blue black wings, a mop of black shaggy hair that hung over his brown milk chocolate eyes. He had puppy dog ears, and fluffly tail that, if you concentrate enough you can see.

He had this super power that could repair life, and fix injuries.

So that's how I ended up sitting by a fire, quietly staring at him, while my team ate a few hogs. Don't ask about their meal. They eat more, and you really do not want to know how much they eat.

"Who are you?" I asked, poking at the fire. He looked at me, licking his upper lip and scaratching beind his ear.

"You can call me Double T. Or you can call me your Lifesaver, maybe The Hottest Dog in Town. Whatever works for you baby." he replied smugly. He stretched his arms above his head, his muscles flexing.

"I wouldn't brag to much. Your head might get to big for your ego." Maylee snided. I glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "You ruined my good pair of shoes, you dork."

"My bad. Next time, I will try to save your shoes before your life. They're more important."

"Seriously, what the hell is your name?" I snapped. All I need was a straight answer.

"Scott. Call me Scott. You must be Max, right? Jeb told me you would save me, though I really didn't need saving."

"Alright _Scott, _you're on this caravan, you follow my rules. If you fail to do so, don't think I won't kick your ass back to the place you came from."

"From my mother's butt?" He grinned. I got to my feet, walking right into his warm firm chest. He was over 3 inches talled than me, and the flexing muscles of his arms did not help me with intimidating him.

"In order to join my team, you must show me you got the gutts. Show me every move you got, use tricks, and show your skills. Got it?"

"Thought we're not supposed to show the enemy our skills, You're supposed to surprise them when fighting them off." he whispered, leaning down his head. My eyebrows crinkled. That sounded familiar, like a lesson I taught to betraying flock.

I grabbed Scott's wrist, and he refered to twisting his wrist and grabbing mine in the procces.I smirked and shook my head. I twirled and jerked, hearing the satisfying grunt that bubbled from his chest. What I didn't expect, was that he followed with my movement. I felt his weight press down on my spine, as he flipped over me.

His hand was in mine now. His finger brushed my palm lightly and I looked down. I didn't have time to react, before I was trapped in a head lock.

I linked my ankle with his and jerking up. He collasped, bringing me down with him. Right when he landed on the ground, I jerked his arms from around my neck.

My knees buckled under me, pain seeping through my neck and spine. What the hell happened?

He was breathing hard, as I opened my eyes. His eyes were no longer brown, but a solid black, his face set in stone. I froze when he snarled. It was now that I noticed he had canine teeth, sharp pearly whites.

He ripped his arms from me, squeezing his eyes shut. He walked by the fire and sat, ignoring the siblings shocked eyes.

"Your in." I gasped. He simply nodded, crossing his legs. He spread his wings, heating them.

"Sorry by the way. When I get too caught up in a fight, instincts take over. During that time, I can litterally bring a person to their knees just my simply touching them. I can send out pain signals, to place in the body of my opponet. It's always different place, for a person."

"Cool." I whispered, rubbing the back of my neck. I didn't think his power was cool at all. Just plain weird, thought it could come in handy in some fights.

I turned to the siblings, whose mouths were hanging wide open. I smirked, curling my fist up to them. I was satisfied, when they became intrested in the fire.

In the morning, I got the signal to came to home base. We packed quickly, and erasing our tracks and signs of our existence. Scott stayed silent, and I got the feeling he was messing with me when his brown eyes kept flicking towards me. He looked like he wanted to say something, and yet that said something held him back.

We all took flight, the morning air being crisp and cold as we shot upward. I turned my earpiece on, hoping to hear Jeb's orders.

_Max? You there?_

"Yea. We just left our resting place. I recieved a call from you. The siblings said to return to home base."

_Yes I did. And once you get here, you'll have a few days of break, before another mission. I'll explain more details later._

"Thanks. Jeb."

_Welcome. And Max, you can call me Dad._

I paused. As much as I sometimes wished to call him Dad, I couldn't. Not after he betrayed us long ago. It took me years to finally accept him as a friend.

"Goodbye." I clicked off, not wanting to hear his disappointed sigh. He hurt me bad, betraying me. Then the flock betrayed me, including the bastard I thought I could trust. Fang. It hurt thinking of him. His black hair, and obsidian eyes. What happened to the little boy in the cages, the one I grew up with, fought with, left wing man?

"Hey, you okay?" I didn't notice Scott was beside me, until he spoke. He looked concerned, his face washed in worry.

"No. No I'm not. It doesn't matter. I'm fine. I just need to get the siblings home, and I need to get you to Jeb. They might have succeeded in thier mission, but I haven't. Not until their in the walls of their home, safe and _alive._"

"You act as if you don't have a home. Where do you call home, Max?" he asked. It was simple enough, his question, but a painful one.

"I don't have a home, Scott. I lost mine a long time ago. Right when I lost the people, I called family." It was my fault I lost them, I wanted to add. At this point though, I wasn't ready to trust people with the truth.

"Sorry for your lost, Max" he said sympathetically. I couldn't help but whisper, "Yea. My loss."

An hour later, and we were at home base. It was huge under ground buliding. On top, was a pasture full of cows, and yellow wild flowers. A near by cave lead you down to iron walls, computers, and other things I couldn't explain because I wasn't a geek.

It was in the shape of cross, only because the man who created it, was religious. Places were easy to get to. On the far left, were rooms, maybe 68 beds, 34 each on the sides of the walls. How people dared to sleep on them, I don't know.

On the other side, was the kitchen, the "living" room, and training room, bunched all together. While the kitchen and living room was where my team spent most of their break time, I usually either spent my time in the training room alone, or in the weapons room which emerged with our "bed" room.

At the far top, I did not dare enter. The room reeked with chemicals, and bleach. The same smell I grew up fearing. Im guessing, it was filled with lab equipment, test needles, vials of medicine, and gurneys. Just the thought made me shudder.

The rest of the buliding, was the computers, glass walls, and sweaty buisness men calling in failed or succeeded missions. Aborting them most of the time. Jeb worked with them, most of the time keeping track of our current place of rest. He sends us warnings, and calls on our missions.

"Home sweet home." I amused. Cows watched us, as we by past their field, and over the cave. I climbed the ladder down, my heart racing to jump in bed and sleep. Lights flcikered on, as we neared the bottom. I pushed the button of the elevater, and a keyboard popped out. I quickly typed my password, waiting for the robot voice to sound.

_Name your position, your title, your team, their titles, and any special guests._

"Leader Maximum Martinez Ride. Team B4, Jacob and Maylee. Guest number 1. Scott." A box, popped from the wall on the other side of the elevator, and with it a metal frame.

I grabbed it and pressed the red button on the side. In the space, filled a blue holographic touch screen.

_Please, have your guest, or guests fill out the information, before you proceed. _I rolled my eyes.

"What's your last name Scott?" I asked, already typing his first name. "I also need your age, and species."

"I don't have a last name. As far as I know, I'm 17 years old, and avian with 1% dog."

"Great. No last name, and we have another avian part something else. Why can't we have just another avian." I complained. Really, I mean you would too if you were the _only _avian in the building. I typed my last name, and searched for the name of his kind. The closest I could figure, was avian lupin, like Jacob and Maylee, though they were more lupin avian. Believe me, there is a difference.

The blue screen vanished, as soon as I pushed enter. A small pen slid out from the top, and another green screen replaced the space. I signed my name, where it said 'Leader', before pushing the frame and pen into Scott's hands. He looked dumbfounded.

"Sign your name, stupid." I gestured to the frame, as he shook his head.

"I can't write, or spell." I wanted, to facepalm. This kid, had no education? I jerked the objects from his hands, gritting my teeth. I signed the screen again, and slipped the frame back in the box, placing the pen in a slot. They take finger prints off the pen, make sure you're the person you say you are.

The elevator dinged, the doors slid open. My team followed me, as I stepped in.

Couches lined the sides, a lamp, and a dull red carpet. The doors closed, and the robot voice sounded again.

_Please wait for us to scan your finger prints, before you can proceed._

We waited for 3 minutes, before the elevator julted. Under my feet, I could feel we were going down futher. It was getting colder, and the voice was rambling about the rules and policies, and the history and the reason, for the organization that lived under what seems like millions of feet of dirt.

Welcome dear readers, to largest mutant company n the world. NGM, or New Generation Mission. Funny though, there only few mutants in the building.

**And so we go down deeper into the story. And it took me 2 days to write it, without the days or writer's block.**

**I have figured a Percabeth story up. Haven't started it, I need to fix some details. It's based of a movie 17 Again, only characers are replaced, and as said details are tweaked. **

**Preview:**

**What would you do, if you got a second chance at life. Percy Jackson is his high school's basketball star, with a collage scout standing in the stands and bright future between his fingers. Instead, he throws it all down the toilet, to share his life with his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, and the baby he is expecting. 20 years later, Percy's shining days, have rotton away behind him. His marrige is turning to ash, he's been passed over for a promotion at work, his teenage kids think he is a loser, and he reduced to crashing with his high school nerd-turned-techno-billionare best friend Grover Underwood. When Percy has been given another chance, to turn back the clock, and be 17 again. Unfortunatly, while his outlook may have looked cool in 1989, what about in 2009? And in trying to recapture his glory days, Percy, just might lose everything, the best days, he's ever been given.**

**And thats it, for a preview. It might be a while, since I can't find the damn movie, but I will find it and write. Just as soon as I finish this and my other story that everyone seems to ditch. I might get it on Itunes, if I have any money.**

**I own my computer and keyboard, yet sadly I do not own the characters. Or the plot! **

**Cherios! And may the odds be ever in my favor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am extremely sorry, for not posting in like, forever! But I have a good enough reason. My laptop ran away. People lose their wallet, keys, money, t.v. remote…no. I lose a whole laptop!**

**Guys, I know you are all pretty mad at me, and posting chapters regularly will be a lot harder. See I'm using my grandmother's laptop, and I'm using this story as an excuse of homework. So just please, hang in there with me. I want to thank the three that reviewed this story. **

**I'm not sure when I will finish the other stories, but I refuse to start another with any unfinished. So I repeat, hang in there.**

**A little flashback, Max was kicked from the flock. She helped found a new organization NGM or, New Generation Mission. She is the leader of our newest set of siblings, Maylee and Jacob. A new addition to the Max's group, Scott. Plus their bomb expert Jayden.**

**Let the show, begin!**

**MAX**

"_I chose you Max."_

Yea Fang, you definitely chose me. Chose me out of the one group of freaks that I called my family.

My eyes watered as I stared at their picture. Fang sitting in the back, as usual, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge in all her fashion glory. And Angel, my sweet baby, no longer innocent. I hated all of them. I loved them. I would save their lives, but I would never rejoin them if they ever asked me back.

"Max? Baby girl?"

"Don't call me that." I sneered. I glared at Jeb, his sincere blue eyes. "You lost the right to call me that, when you decided to ditch us. Or was it just, since the flock kicked me out. Sorry, I forgot." Sarcasm was written clear in my voice.

"I'm so sorry, Max. You have no idea-"

"Just drop it. It's over now. Leave it at that." I shot to me feet, dropping at the picture I stared at for years. Not once did I figure up a reason why they kicked me out.

My hands scraped the wood dummies, my calf muscles bruised from continues kicks. I ducked, as a swinging log came my way. Block a punch, dodge a tennis ball.

"Mind if I train with you?" I whirled around, just as another log swung at me.

"Ow." I slammed the 'stop' button of my training equipment. Anger flared in my stomach. I stomped to the figure that spoke in the darkness and slammed him in a wall.

"Don't ever, speak when someone is training in these halls! Got it?! You could have gotten me killed!" I landed a punch to the speaker's gut and felt as he doubled over.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped. Scott. It was Scott, that walked in. My eyes flicked to his milky chocolate ones. It was a look of learning. Of course, the people that messed with him didn't think to train him.

"The first rule to fighting, is to always expect pain." I jabbed his gut. "Never think above your opponent. Otherwise, they will strike when you least expect it." I punched his temple. Scott went down. I grabbed him roughly and threw him against the wall. "Second rule in fighting; never let one guard down. Learn to focus your hearing and your sight at the same time. If you are fighting by sight, its possible to get hit from the side." I popped his ear, and smashed his chest. "Third yet most important rule; don't die. I refuse to lose a member of my flock or family. And-" I stopped. I had no flock. I had no family.

"I'm not them, Max. Trust me." Scott huffed below me. I stared at him. Something was familiar about him. The way his eyes stared up to me, the way he spoke, was so familiar. "Max, I'm not the flock. They kicked you out, knowing you were their leader if not their mother figure."

"You don't know nothing." I muttered. I squeezed my eyes shut. I flinched, when I felt a hand caress my cheek. "Fang." I whimpered. I wanted out of my head. No one touched me like that but Fang.

"I'm not him, Max. I'm your friend." I felt his strong sturdy hand wrap around mine, lifting it to his face. His lips were soft under my fingertips.

I ripped my body from his grasp. I stared at his face, imagining black fur to replace his golden tan, fitting perfectly with his puppy ears and fluffy tail.

"No one, is a friend of mine. You make friends, expect pain from them." I glared at him. Scott shook his head, as he moved towards me. My back hit the wall, his arms caged me.

"I have never seen the Great Maximum Ride, so destroyed. You know, after the many times I seen you smile back in the old days-"

"The old days?" Scott froze, his body becoming stone. His jaw tightened.

"You should smile more." He muttered. 

TimeSkip

"Max, a new mission is set. A home was trashed two hours. The couple explained that feathers were found everywhere. And blood, Max, avian. Do this alone." Jeb pronounced from below. I groaned from my top 'wall' bed.

"Where?"

"A few miles south. A big, nice home, surrounded by solar lights. You can't miss it." I opened the window, beside me, flinging them out as I hit cold dirt ground. I snuck through a secret tunnel, I dug myself, past security cams and through hole in a janitors closet.

I straightened my shirt as I walked out in an empty hallways. I faced the elevator once again, scanning my eyes, my hand print, scrawled my name on a holographic screen. And then I left, finally free, once again.

Air rushed past my feet, as I glided down and up. My stomach fluttered as I quickly flipped my wings in and free fall. Ground grew close, but I couldn't care less.

As Jeb promised, solar lights of a big house shined in the midnight air. I noticed a broken window, I heard alarms going off. I dodged a moving light. I did not need more people after me.

I hid in the shadows. There were too many light, too many _humans. _Cops, news reporters, a couple dressed in bed time clothes, citizens themselves. I covered a window, muffling the sound as I myself broke a window.

These people must be rich. Most of everything trashed was expensive looking. I listened in to the quiet murmur in the next room beside.

"I heard something!" That was my cue. I turned the corner and ninja chopped a person in the neck. _Whitecoats! _I whirled my body fast, taking three down easily.

And then claws ripped at my shoulder. I turned fast, just in time to see grinning face, of the most familiar person. Ari.

"Well if it isn't my favorite girl in the world, Maximum Ride. Never thought I would see you again. Did you know your flock are good friends of mine? Oh yea, we all went on missions for the school. Too bad you didn't stay long to enjoy the School's hospitality."

"Ari. I have a mission myself. So if you excuse me, I have a task to fulfill." I whipped out my fist, only to receive a teeth chattering, bone jarring crack to the head. My vision went blurry.

"You know I can't let you do that, Max. Me and you both know that. You see, that Fang of yours found his mate not too long ago. Well, they got too frisky one night, and low and behold they produced a baby!" Ari explained. My stomach twisted. Fang replaced me? He has a kid?

Pain seized my heart and my stomach churned. The flock ridded me. Fang replaced me. Why am I so surprised?

I shoved the heel of my fist up his nose. Ari dropped. I stumbled and walked by ear, following the closest whimper and cry.

When everything became clear, my heart took it's last strike. A little girl, maybe three years old, huddled in a corner. Tears streaked her red bruised cheeks. Blood caked her dark brown wings. Her dark blonde hair was wet and sweaty. Her eyes looked up to me.

"Mommy!" She cried. She was at my side in a milliasecond. She sobbed into my thigh, as I held her. And with a sudden urge of anger, I picked her up, enveloped her in my arms, and held her close. Sudden feeling flared in my blood. It recognized it. I felt it everytime I held Angel or Gazzy, or held Nudge as she cried. Or brushed Iggy's blond hair. It was the feeling, only a mother can understand.

And at last, a bomb went off, blowing a side of the big house. Several figures stood still, all with the faces of warriors. Gazzy and Iggy, looked around, their eyes stern. Angel flitted up to the ceiling. She froze when she met my eyes.

_Max? Is that you?_

I ignored her, because at that moment, the girl in my arms cried for her daddy, and the eyes of the one person I had trusted the most looked towards me, his fist balled up. His face washed in guilt and pain.

'Max' he mouthed. I held his daughter close, I let her show her face to him. I smirked, and I dropped out the window I came in from.

"_No! Max! Max! My daughter! You have my daughter!" _I buried our faces in my jacket, as I hit superspeed, and left my family, and my home.

**Don't you love angst? I do! I really do!**

**So how did I do, after all that time I didn't write? Review please? Not much to say. Please tell me how angry you are at me for not posting sooner. I honestly had no intentions, but a few hatful comments on horrible posting ethics wouldn't be so bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I had this little idea that no one would ever read this story again since it like took me forever to post again. And again I apologize for that again. I want to thank the two people that read my story the day I posted for favoriting and I'm so happy for more followers. **

**And on with the story! Recently, Max just saw her family, old family. The little girl now in her guardianship, turns out to be Fang's daughter. And so a question, because it's honestly worthy of questioning. Who is Fang's apparent mate? Who stole Fang from Max? Who is this little girl's mother?**

**And…BEGIN!**

* * *

**MAX**

The girl shivered in my arms, as cold air and sobs wracked her little body. I had to get to home base soon, or this little girl would soon get sick. I don't think being sick would be great for her bruised and beaten form.

"Momma!" she cried. I soothed her as I stared at the familiar cow field below us. I breathed hot air on her chest, in hopes of warming her.

"Baby, look at the stars. Tell me, what do you up there?" I asked. Her smile barley reached the corners of her eyes.

"They remind me of Daddy's eyes." My heart clenched. The sky was dark, almost black with the slightest of a dark purple tint. Exactly, like that bastard's eyes. And the stars, was the light only seen by me and this little girl; Plus the mystery woman who actually won Fang's heart. I bet she was a pretty red head. Like that Lissa in Virginia, who always wore skimpy out fits; ifyoga pants were considered skimpy.

"Momma?" The girl's voice broke me out of my thoughts. She really was cute. Her hair reminded me of my own, in a mess of dark tangles and knots. Her wings were dark, like brown and black mixed. Her eyes were as dark as her father's, just like the night sky, obisidian.

"We'll be home in a moment. Close your eyes." I ordered softly. I really didn't want her to be scared of the cave.

Moments later, and we were going up the elevator. I held her close as I sneaked my way back into the janitor's closet.

"Alright baby, you're going to need to crawl from here. Can you do it?" she nodded her head hastily. I showed her quickly to the opening of self-made tunnel and watched as she disappeared through the darkness. I followed in after her, closing up the cardboard door.

I grabbed her quickly, and flitted up to my open window. I breathed in a sigh of relief, as I finally set her on my wall bed. Her eyes were wide, and with my new and improved hearing, I heard her heart race faster than my own. She was scared. I pressed the palm of my hand on her cheek and she instantly relaxed.

I ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around. Her eyes suddenly landed on my dagger, and I quickly covered it with my blanket. She looked up to me, looking for answers.

"Home." I grimaced, as the one word slid past my tongue. More like prison Baby Girl. I didn't tell her that. "You'll be safe here. I have a friend, his name is Jeb, he'll take good care of you. He'll kiss your booboos, bandage your cuts, feed you some hot soup. Would you like that?" I watched in amazement, as her face lit up. Somehow, after everything she been through, she managed to stay strong and smile.

Her arms wrapped around my waist, and pure love hit my chest. I gasped as warmth, hot heat, tugged at the muscle of heart. Tears ran down my cheeks as I basked in the feeling of love again. A wave of memories washed my thoughts, and was no longer holding the girl, but Angel. In all her blonde glory, white wings shining clean.

"Max!" she giggled, "I missed you! Max! Max! Max will you play with me? Max, you can play with fishie!" She laughed as she handed me a blue and green, stuffed toy fish. We were playing in her and Nudge's room. I could clearly hear Fang's chuckle as he stared at us.

"Maxie! You get to be the beautiful princess! And is your prince!" Angel ripped the toy from my hands and bursted in a fit of giggles and cackles as she made the fish kiss me.

And then Angel was dancing on the unfinished balcony.

"Angel! Get away from there!" I yelled. I had no control of my body as ran to her. She danced out of my arms and I went tumbling over the edge.

I stared at the ceiling, hearing the girl cry above me. I was back in the NGM, in control of limbs thankfully. I cracked my neck, as I got to my feet.

"Momma! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" she wailed. I shook my head, unable to comfort her.

She sniffled as we made our way to Jeb's office. I knocked, and the door flew open. Jeb stood in only his formal pants. My lungs exploded, as I rolled in laughter.

He was clearly excited, and his cheeks were red, and pink lip gloss smeared his lips and chest. I noticed a woman in a tight fitting skirt, that rose up her thigh. She was breathing hard, and her head lolled back. Her shirt parted, to reveal her Hello Kitty bra.

"Oh Jeb, I didn't know you had it in you!" I laughed. "You must have drugged her, because she is entirely too pretty for you!"

"I am happy to inform you, that I did not drug her. That is besides the point. Give me a few minutes, and I'll meet you in the kitchen." His eyes flicked to the girl. "Bring the girl too."

* * *

"Do you know what her name is?"

"No. She thinks I'm her mother. She expects me to already know her name. I never asked her."

Jeb scratched his head. I watched as he drunk his hot chocolate, me doing the same. I sat my cup down.

"Look, talk to her. I'm going to bed. It's been a long night and I deserve some sleep." I muttered.

I passed Maylee and Jacob, watched in the shadows as they trained. I slipped my earplugs in and let music numb out the rest of the world. I passed the office men and women, passed the smelling scientist.

I lumped in my bed, and once again stared at my old flock picture. I missed them, I loved them all. Sometimes, I wished I never left. I wished I went down on my knees and begged to stay. I missed holding Angel and Nudge. After today's incident with the girl, and her hug, proved that. I needed them back, I wanted them back. So why was I not searching for them?

I sheathed my dagger and jumped out the window.

"Where are you going?" I jumped and whirled around. Scott. Damn him! How does he sneak up on me?

He landed and rolled at my feet. I smiled down at him, as he smiled and laid out. He blew his black hair several times, in hopes of getting it out of his chocolate eyes. Out of reflex, I brushed his hair to the side. His hand wrapped around mine and I froze.

He brought his lips to my knuckles, lightly brushing my skin. Shivers raced down my back. He trailed his lips up my arm, pausing to kiss my small bicep. I pulled away as he began to kiss my shoulder.

"Max." he groaned. He got to his feet and cupped my cheeks. I wanted to pull away, but a hand pressed into the small of my back. He gripped my waist, he pulled me closer. And for a moment, I allowed myself to feel contact. I missed it, the touches, the kisses. Why I was letting Scott hold me in a way only those love sick couples do? I don't know.

I ripped away from him, ignoring his desperate calls. I shuffled my feet quickly, only tripping once or twice.

"Leave me alone Scott. If you think you're going to score with me in bed, think again. I'm not some slut you find on the streets."

"I'm not like that! And it honestly hurts to know you thing that of me. You've known me for a long time and-"

"I've only known you for two days! Look, I don't know you! You need to stop talking like you've known me for ages!" I heard Scott growl behind me, before finally cutting in front of me.

"But I have known you for ages! I only went by a different name. Just believe me. Can you do that?"

"No." I looked him dead in the eye. Sweat dripped from his brow. His shirt was soaked in sweat, Funny how I never noticed his smell. I guess I couldn't really, since his abs were mostly grabbing my attention. "I don't trust anyone. I don't trust my friends, and I certainly don't trust you."

And then he grabbed me, his head a mere inch away from mine. His lips parted as he breathed out. His scent encased me, in musky woodlen forest.

"I am not Fang." He said sternly. "Just give me a chance to explain things."

"Fine!" I yelled exasperated. I just wanted this crap to be over! I never asked for much! "Explain!"

"I told you I went by another name, right?" he asked. Fur grew over his cheeks, and his legs got shorter. I heard his hips crack, and he yelped. His face in pain and body smaller, he transformed.

"You're a puppy." I blinked twice as I stared in bewilderment.

"I'm a dog." He growled. "But that doesn't mean you feed me kibble on the floor."

A gasp left my mouth, as I dropped to my knees. "You can't be real." I cried. I held him close and petted his fur.

"It's me Max. I'm the one and only Total, the talking dog."

* * *

**Awwww! Isn't that cute? Don't tell me otherwise, I know the truth. It's totally cute. I frankly wanted them to kiss, but, I decided that may be pushing boundaries. And did anyone like the memory of Angel. I had to add that in there, just to show how much Max missed her old family. **

**Reviews are welcomed by the way! And guys, the little girl needs a name. So leave a nice little name down, and whichever I like the most will be the little girl's name. Now remember this is Fang's daughter so it has to be an intimidating name.**

**Random thought of the day: So Halloween night comes and gone. You were so tired the night before, you never took your costume off. What would happen, your costume turned out to be real? What would your costume be**


End file.
